Bayou Baby
by glamourD
Summary: Haley shared a goodnight kiss with Elijah and the next morning finds Klaus would like to have a few words with her. Finally!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bayou Baby_ takes place a few episodes back. Probably after 1x11.**  
**I just find it so bizarre there are so few scenes with Klaus and Haley that I decided to write some of my own.**  
**Hope you enjoy!**

"So tell me, who is better? My brother or me?"

Hayley turned around to see him leaning against her doorway. Werewolves have impeccable hearing. Klaus had snuck up on purpose.

She practically choked out "What?"

"At kissing of course. Who would you choose as the best? Me or Elijah?" He said taunting her.

Hayley flushed bright pink with the realization that Klaus knows. Does he have surveillance cameras or miniature microphones stashed in her room? Is she kidding herself, of course he does! Or at least Marcel did before Klaus took over. He probably has a whole team of lackeys watching her room, listening in. She hoped he didn't overhear her desperate albeit quick private relief session in the shower last night. Pregnancy hormones were doing a number on her libido, especially after that brief but delicious goodnight kiss Elijah has so sweetly laid upon her lips.

Pissing Klaus off is never a good idea. He is too impulsive and his temper should never be taken lightly. The last time Klaus was seriously pissed off he bit Elijah and threatened her entire wolf family. Still despite her better judgment she found irritating him just a bit was one of her favorite indulgences.

He crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. Desperate thoughts she had not anticipated hit Hayley full on. What will he do to Elijah? To her? It was too early to start the day getting kicked out on the streets (or worse possibly getting kicked down the stairs). She was still wearing just a robe and had not yet had breakfast.

She decided to buy herself a moment to collect herself. Without missing a beat she turned to look through her bedroom's frugal closet searching for her favorite peasant blouse, irritating Klaus with her lack of response. When he didn't budge and she was pretty sure steam was most likely coming out of his ears Hayley then casually looked over her shoulder at him trying her best to hide any visible evidence of her fear.

She playfully said, "You know what they say about kisses…. One should never kiss and tell. Besides, Klaus, I'm not exactly sure if you and I have actually kissed… it felt to me more like you were trying to suck out my soul through my mouth." She grinned at him.

Klaus' mouth dropped open in a gasp. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

Hayley smiled nervously and braced herself, Klaus laughed at the most inopportune moments.

"Are you saying I need kissing lessons?" Klaus boomed with a smile and a faked disbelief.

She whirled around raised a feisty eyebrow deciding he seemed to enjoy being humored this morning, maybe she could steer the conversation in another direction or at least away from Elijah. "Please don't put yourself out on my behalf" she teased.

"No, no, I'm willing to suffer through it, perhaps if you could be so kind as to give me a few pointers. You know, so I don't mistakenly suck anyone's soul out in the future. Least of all the mother of my child's", he looked her up and down.

"Consider it a favor to teach me a lesson" he said through a dark and daring look. And in that moment she locked eyes with him, and that look said wordlessly, " I'll play along and forget this, but I've had enough of you sneaking around with my brother."

She carefully weighed her words, she was having to mature quickly these past few months, "I don't need any favors today, thank you. And I bet after a thousand years of kisses you know exactly where your strengths and weaknesses lie. Kissing women is hardly one of your weaknesses" she smiled at him giving his ego the boost he always craved before giving into her own rebellious tendency and adding, "I suggest lessons in kissing ass might do you more good."

"Little Wolf," he smiled down at her deviously, now standing just inches away and whispered "it seems a few lessons in ass kissing might benefit you as well".

He was so close, he smelled so good, and he really is quite handsome she thought to herself. Her hormones were obviously on overdrive . Why did the father of her child have to be such a heartless psychopath. Being this close to Klaus practically made her zing with electricity. She wondered how is it possible to be attracted to someone so diabolical?

Klaus wasn't just a bad boy, he was THE Bad Boy. Classic Hayley move getting pregnant by the one guy who wouldn't think twice about snapping her neck.

She looked up at his face before looking him over. Klaus had wavy hair that caught the light and reflected gold like a halo and luscious lips that were so soft. She remembered how kissable they had been. A face of an angel with a devil's heart. Why of all people did this man/vampire/werewolf have to be the father of her child. Her life always seemed to be headed down one tough road after another. She really wanted this baby. Possibly more than anything she had ever wanted in her life but as she stared at Klaus she couldn't help but long for what she didn't have. It would have been so nice to belong to someone, to be pregnant with someone who didn't initially order her to be killed at the news of the impending pregnancy. Someone like Elijah.

Klaus' gave her a warning look back, she could read the emotion in his eyes and he was right. As much as she needed Elijah for support, and the kindness that she craved, perhaps kissing her baby daddy's brother was not the best choice.

The truth is the only reason she hadn't run as far as possible when the link to Sophie was broken is because of Elijah. Surely, Elijah must be playing her for a fool. Luring her in so she would stick around and give birth to the child in hopes of redemption for his psychotic brother. Why had Elijah had been a loyal brother to Klaus for a thousand years? Klaus will surely tire of her soon after the baby is born. Could a vampire really be trusted with a baby? Her baby? Perhaps, she had let Elijah's promises of security delude her. Could she really trust any of them?

Panic set in on her face, fear of what the father of the her child might do to her after he had no use for her.

Klaus grabbed her arm and she screeched "What are you going to do to me?"

Klaus looked incredulous and mocked, "Saving all your sweet and tender kisses for my brother, I see"

Hayley met his eyes whispered forcefully, "Quit trying to scare me" .

Klaus returned her heated look, "quit trying to piss me off" he said back enunciating every syllable.

"Oh please, when aren't you pissed off!" She retorted turning her face away from his and tugging her arm free.

"When you're kissing me and not my brother. In case you haven't noticed that's my child your carrying. Anything beyond second base with my brother will be bordering on incest, love."

Now it was her turn to look incredulous, "I hadn't noticed you were feeling left out since you have spent every moment of the day either planning the takeover of your long lost buddy Marcel's household or locked up in your room with some blonde working on your" mimicking air quotes with her fingers "memoirs."

"I was taking back my own household. What used to be mine! For your safety Hayley! Let's see if I remember this correctly" Klaus rolled his eyes up as if trying to remember, "Ah yes, the witches, which you were linked to….. had promised to kill you if I didn't deliver".

"Yes! That's correct," she mocked tightly "and you daggered your brother. Who made the best of that awful situation by A) befriending Davina and B) getting Davina to unlink Sophie's spell."

She was getting mad now and this was never a good idea with Klaus. But as usual she was having trouble keeping herself in check.  
"But you didn't exactly thank him did you? Nope... You bit him instead" she said shaking her head in disapproval. "You can't be trusted!"

Klaus was gone. In a mere instant he had disappeared. She thought he had left but then she turned to see him sitting at her vanity. Hunched over, rubbing his head, staring at her behind him in the mirror. He had never sat down in her room before. He usually just made a quick announcement of his expectations of her - be it to arrive at dinner at a certain time or to be ready for her guards to take her out for supervised shopping - and he usually left quickly as he arrived.

He was definitely brooding and taking the news of the quick goodnight kiss with Elijah quite hard. She wondered why he was taking this up with her instead of his brother. Klaus rarely involved her in long conversations. In fact, he had barely spoken to her in weeks.

Klaus seemed to be thinking over the situation, contemplating something. Her future perhaps.

After a long minute Klaus inhaled deeply and in a calm even tone said, "We need to talk. Somewhere else. Let's go for a drive, get some fresh air." He stood up and pointed to her closet, "Get dressed and I'll send someone to pack up your things".

"What? Why?" She almost shouted, "Where are we going?"

"You'll be moving into my room when we get back" he said firmly and as he walked out the door and called back to her. " See you in my car in 5 minutes"

Hayley's mouth dropped open in disbelief. That had not gone well at all. Getting kicked down the stairs would have clearly been a better option.

Exactly 8 minutes later Hayley was grabbing a breakfast bar out of the stash in her room, when there was a knock at her door. She had asked Klaus for her own mini fridge since sharing a kitchen with the werewolf hating vamps around the house was creeping her out. Instead he had made the kitchen off limits to any vamps not in his inner circle. Not the best way to make friends, but at least she didn't have to worry about blood bags when she reached for her morning milk.

She opened her door to find one of Klaus' lackeys announcing he would be her escort to the car.  
"Great" she said sarcastically as she grabbed an extra sweater and her purse. Before walking through the door she tucked $20 bucks and her cell phone inside her bra just in case Klaus had a change of heart and she was indeed taking once last ride to the country.

...

She rode shotgun in the SUV and after a they had silently made their way east of town on the hwy toward the bayou she asked "Where are we going?"  
When he didn't answer she scornfully asked "Going for another werewolf hunt?"

"For a walk, we need to talk, get out of the city" he replied keeping his eyes on the road.

He turned up the classical music. Probably music from his favorite century Hayley thought and she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the ride.

She woke up alone. Trees surrounding the car. She didn't see Klaus. She opened the door and could smell him, he was close. Only took her a few minutes walk to find him sitting cross legged and sketching. He had been drinking. She could smell it on the wind as she approached. He took another swig from a flask and said "I'd offer you a drink but your carrying MY child". The words stung the were so deliberate. "Have a seat, it's quite peaceful here."

"It's where my family lived before you ordered them slaughtered" she didn't' sit.

"Don't worry, they're safe. I'm having them protected" he said almost smugly

"Since when? Was that just an act then?" She responded

"Everything we say in the house, or the car, or even in the quarter can be overheard. I told you I'm trying to protect you"

"Thanks…. I think", she said sternly still refusing to sit.

"I would never put my child in any harm" he looked up at her squinting from the bright sun.

"And what about me?" She said setting her jaw.

"I'd like you with me at all times, I'm worried." Klaus stood up to stand next to her.

"Worried about Elijah and me kissing?" She said with a sneer and a nod.

"That too" he said softly, swallowing down his temper. Looking her over gently.

Hayley looked at him suspiciously, he had rarely looked at her with kindness since Elijah had been back and she wasn't sure what his intentions were.

He turned to walk ahead down the path leading to the woods and stretched out his hand behind him for her to take.

She stared at his silent request to hold her hand. It was unexpected and she hesitated for a moment before realizing she would only look like a petulant child if she refused to hold the hand of her baby's father. She took his hand and to her surprise Klaus relaxed completely. He smiled showing off dimples she rarely noticed, she hoped her daughter had dimples just like his. And his wavy hair. She had always longed for golden curls herself.

They walked a few steps hand in hand and her heart actually skipped a beat. His hands were almost electric. Was it a hybrid thing or was it her, she wasn't sure but it was intense touching Klaus, being so close to him. Scary yet exhilarating. As they walked along he stole a sideways glance at her through those long lashes and she knew he felt it too. He had noticed how she reacted to him. So had the baby. The little offspring kicked quite a whopper just then and Hayley grabbed her belly out of reflex.

Klaus smile grew even larger and he asked "May I?" Stretching out his hands not quite touching the belly he had never once touched in all these months. Hayley replied "Right here. Feel" and took his hand leading him to the little kicker's foot - at least she thinks it's a foot. Pure delight rippled across his face as he laughed.

"Move here. Feel here " She led his fingers to the next kick just above the last one.

"She's quite a kicker isn't she?" Hayley asked forgetting her worries long enough to return Klaus' smile.

"Like her mother" Klaus said

"You know, I did play soccer… in high school. That was just a few years ago. Now it feels a like it was in another lifetime. That was back before I turned wolf and was kicked out of my foster house."

She took a deep breath realizing the enormous responsibility of the soon to be child in her life, "Klaus, I'm only 22 and I don't know anything about being a mother. I've never even seen another pregnant werewolf before. And you… well you are a thousand year old first time daddy!"

Klaus pushed a branch back so they could follow along the path "Actually, I was quite a bit younger than you when my first child was born"

Hayley's eyes widened in disbelief, "what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

She took a deep breath realizing the enormous responsibility of the soon to be child in her life, "Klaus, I'm only 22 and I don't know anything about being a mother. I've never even seen another pregnant werewolf before. And you… well you are a thousand year old first time daddy!"

Klaus pushed a branch back so they could follow along the path "Actually, I was quite a bit younger than you when my first child was born"

Hayley's eyes widened in disbelief, "what happened?"

"Lets see... a thousand years or so ago, most definitely in another lifetime, it might be hard to believe but I was once a teenager." He said as though he was looking back in time. "Of course, single girls would have been considered old maids by age 22 then. And I fell head over heels for a girl named Tatia. A girl who was married at 16 to someone else. I adored her. She was beautiful, every male had wanted her. Her family was not rich, so this pleased her parents when they married her to a young nobleman with a bit of money as soon as she was old enough. Her husband was called off to fight for his father's vengeance. Back then traveling was quite a long endeavor so Tatia was bored and lonely being abandoned as a newlywed and she had gone back to stay with her parents till her husband returned. On occasion I would deliver things to her parent's home for my mother. Medicinal creams and such." Klaus seemed entertained by the memory.

"We would meet for walks behind her parents home. Long walks that included long sweet kisses. To say that I was smitten would have been an understatement. I remember few details of my human life quite like the way my heart would ache for her. So of course things got carried away and within no time she was pregnant. She told her parents she was with her husband's child to protect everyone's reputation. My father as you know was not fond of me and neither was her father. Infidelity was not taken lightly in those days. They were into stoning." He chuckled at the thought.

He paused for a moment before carrying on "Long story short - I loved her. She had my child, a girl. She was the most beautiful child I've ever seen. Then Elijah decided he wanted to marry her."

"Wait! What happen to her husband?" Hayley demanded.

"He never came home. They got word he had been killed. And of course, the parents wanted her married off immediately. My father suggested my brother. You see my father had caught Elijah looking at her and he knew it would please him. No one knew it was my child she carried with her - always bundled up." He looked down walking more slowly now.

"So did they marry?" Hayley stopped walking, feeling the weight of his confession.

Klaus paused and turned to face her "No. Elijah and I fought over her so passionately my mother put an end to Tatia and used her blood in a spell that turned us into the original vampires. But as you know, I was born a werewolf - even though I was not aware. Myself a bastard, a mistake my own mother had made. It seems illegitimate babies seem to play a major theme in my history," he said making light of his story.

"That said, our child may have started out as a mistake but I assure you this child will not have suffer the same fate." he said looking surprisingly sober.

"You mean the fate of the child's mother dying?" Hayley asked looking him over

"The fate of a father not claiming his child," he said dryly. "This child will undoubtedly be mine. Elijah will not now, nor ever be this child's father" Klaus' stare was unwavering as he met Hayley's eyes. "Let us get one thing straight little wolf, this is OUR baby and no one else's".

For Hayley his words were crystal clear. She could see he was determined to not re-live the past. And that wasn't exactly the most comforting thought. Klaus' determination was usually lethal.

Hayley searched his eyes and once again pressed him, "And what about the mother of OUR child?"

Klaus eyes were filled with emotions she couldn't deny but also couldn't understand, he spoke quietly. "You are my weakness. You are the one thing anyone can use against me. I've tried very hard not to show it for the sake of you and the baby."

Complete silence took over for a few seconds as she took this in. The whole bayou stopped. Every bird quiet, every frog's croak ceased. His eyes searched her for validation.

"Anyone can see you have plenty of weaknesses. But do you actually expect me to believe that I'm your weakness?" She asked incredulously then tossed her head back in disbelief. She turned around and ran quickly back to the car. She had heard enough, she was angry for him playing her such a fool. That or he really was nuts. He probably just made up this story about his first child. How many times had she watched him manipulate other people, his own family, his old friend Marcel. He was the one who had told Sophie to kill her initially! He had told them all, "I can assure you, she means nothing to me". He had never so much as even glanced at her since they had moved into the quarter. He had practically swooned over Caroline in Mystic Falls, following her around like a puppy. She was very sure the only weakness he held for her was the one inside her womb - and as soon as that baby he wanted so badly was out, so was she.

Within a few minutes he caught up with her at the car and he lashed out at her with a sullen expression. "Rejecting me in favor of my brother?"

"Rejecting you? Give me a break, you have done nothing but reject me repeatably since the moment Sophie told you I was pregnant." Her eyes filled with tears and her chest ached. "I am alone in this. No one hardly speaks to me in fear they will set you off. I'm cooped up in your house and yet you almost never speak to me, let alone look at me. The only reason I have stayed is because your siblings have promised me protection. Protection from you!" She was on the verge of shouting.

His lips were immediately at her ear as he whispered his plea, "My enemies will use you against me. And I fear my brother will once again win over the girl who carries my child."

"Do you know what it's like contemplating how to ask your baby's father to make you a promise? A promise that he won't kill you? Or kick you down the stairs?"

Looking her in the eyes he swore, "I promise - I. Will. Protect you."

She met his eyes and admitted her fears in a whisper, "I still don't trust you."

Klaus replied, "I know".

They didn't say a word to each other for most of the ride back. Klaus never even glanced at her until they stopped at a light. Hayley decided to test his words and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek, to her surprise he reciprocated by gently taking her hand and pressing a silent kiss along her knuckles.

As they pulled up to the vampire compound in the quarter, Klaus said "Check that all your things have moved into my room and anything else you might need we can go out to get later."

Giving him a sideways glance. "A bit domestic for your style don't you think. Sure you wouldn't rather send me out with one of your lackeys?

"If you prefer I can ask Elijah to accompany you?" He said dryly and stepped out of the car.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own" Hayley said slamming the car door and turning to go up the stairs to her room.

"Still, I'd prefer to go along" Klaus called after her.


End file.
